


Stumble

by jayyxx



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: “The museum is creepy crawly and pretty rundown, but not overly eerie. It was just so quiet.”or: possession!





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> i broke my one rule; no rpf - for this monstrosity.  
> first off, sorry  
> second off, i love the bfu boys and i’m sorry  
> thirdly - sorry 
> 
> in which ryan gets possessed but not really cuz i don’t believe in possession tho i did love the exorcist series on fox...  
> imagine this as a blair witch style unsolved episode. shot pretty much entirely on gopro

It’s quiet, 

Shane isn’t _worried,_ but Ryan had been acting weird since they started filming. 

The museum is creepy crawly and pretty rundown, but not overly eerie. It was just so quiet. 

The horrors that happened here happened in the back room. A small office room where the owner had been mysteriously murdered. Murder is never good for business. 

People still came to the museum after the crime occurred, but left feeling chilled, and watched, and worried. 

That’s what Shane felt. 

Naturally - he went first, and sat in the office with only the light from the moon through the window for three minutes. Nothing happened. He yelled and whooped and hollered but, alas, no taps on the shoulder, no whispers in his ear. He didn’t feel cold, or watched, or even worried at this point. 

He felt fine to send Ryan in, with his spooky ghost box and his jitters, because nothing was going to happen. 

He closes the door and plants himself against it, listening - because Ryan’s quite adorable when he stutters out a frightened ‘hello?’ to the ghosts he wants so desperately to meet. 

It’s a minute in when Shane hears, “I’m sorry about what happened to you,” and it’s so sincere. And so quiet he bets the camera didn’t pick it up. Plus, the audio recorder’s in Ryan’s hand and there’s no way Shane’s gonna get to play with it in editing. 

He looks to his watch. “Half way, Ry.” 

And then something falls. Hard. 

A loud thud rings through the silent room and Shane stumbles back in shock. “What was that?” Whispers Camera-Man-Matt, at the same time Shane knocks, ”Ryan?” at the door, but no answer. 

And it doesn’t take much more than a couple painful seconds before Shane rocks the door and invades the room. 

Ryan’s on the floor, splayed out like he’s fast asleep at home, safe in his bed under thick Ikea covers. 

Shane drops like a stone after him. 

“Ryan? Ryan!” his fingers under his neck: there’s a pulse, hand to his chest: he’s breathing, and a hand swept across his face in attempt to wake him. 

“What the fuck?!” Matt yelps as he drops the camera to help. 

“No!” Shane bites. “Keep recording. He’s gonna wanna watch this.” 

Matt fearfully brings the camera back up, not needing to point out that the two others are wearing rolling body cams. 

“Sit him up,” Matt says, rolling the camera but still trying to help. 

Shane does, hauls him up and leans him against the desk and keeps his hand pinned to his shoulder to keep him. 

“He fainted. Right? That’s all... Right?” Shane asks worried. 

“I don’t know. Why isn’t he waking up?” Matt replies, checking him over. No drool or vomit so he didn’t seize. His colour, even in this low light, is okay, so it’s probably not a blood sugar thing. “Did he eat today?”

“We just had dinner. Like an hour ago.” Shane is shaking him, pulling at his eyelids and shining his light at him, muttering a line of curse words and _please, wake up_ ’s under his breath. 

“Water?”

“He has a bottle in the car, shit Matt, he’s really warm,” Shane finds as he brushes hair from his eyes. Matt’s hand lands backwards against his forehead and yeah. This might be a problem. 

“Let’s get him out of here. There’s working lights in the front hall.” 

Shane agrees with him fast, handing him his flash light and Ryan’s audio and EMF recorder which Matt shoves in his pockets quickly. Shane flattens his GoPro against his chest and gets up to his knees. He’s able to scoop Ryan up with a lot of effort, but once he’s standing he’s fine. Matt watches through the view finder as they squeeze through the doorway and head to the front, where they left some other supplies.

Matt wishes there was more crew right now. Someone would probably know what to do, but since this was supposed to be an hour long shoot here, no sleeping bags, no mambo jambo, they didn’t need the extra hands. Oh how he wishes...

Ryan is still out, tucked tightly into Shane bridal style. His arm floats dead in the air beneath him. _Keep recording, he’s gonna wanna watch this._ Matt supposes if he were to have this kinda fainting spell he’d wanna watch it on tape. Just for fun. 

But this is beginning to get worrying. They worm their way to the front doors, where a hallway leads to an open gathering room, with a reception or ticketing desk and not much else. 

Shane settles near a wall, and visibly wonders how he’s gonna set his sleeping friend down without hurting either of them. He turns and slides down the wall, keeping Ryan close as to not sit on any loose limbs. 

They sit in the corner. Shane against the wall, Ryan sat between his open legs, his own legs draped over Shane’s left, head against his chest, but everything about him completely limp. Matt sits with his camera at an angle he can see both of their faces. 

They sit for a moment. 

“Should we call an ambulance?” Shane asks. 

Matt sighs. “Let’s just... give it a minute, and...” 

And they do. They give it two minutes, and Shane is rocking him back and forth, big hand spread on his shoulder and the other holding his head to his chest. Matt continues to film even as he whispers the lyrics to a song Matt doesn’t know into Ryan’s hair and stares blankly at the doors, where his car sits in the parking lot. 

And as he does, Matt watches through the viewfinder as Ryan’s eyes open. One second closed, and open the next. 

“Hey, hey!” He whispers harshly, echoing in the silence as he leans forward to paw at the man’s knee. 

Ryan doesn’t react. He blinks, but otherwise is still sleep.

Shane turns his head to look him in the eye. “Ry? Are you okay?” Again. Nothing. Matt knee walks up beside them. 

Ryan’s mouth opens, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks at Shane like he can see him, like he knows who is he, but can’t put it together. 

“You fainted, in the office. Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?” Shane asks all the good questions as Matt focuses his camera on the dazed look on Ryan’s face. It’s weird. It’s... super weird. 

Shane takes his hands off his head and Ryan’s face falls back to how it was laying before. 

“Get him some water. There’s gotta be some in my bag.” Shane instructs and Matt puts down his camera and stumbles over to the bag. 

“You’re okay, Ry. You’re safe, nothing’s gonna hurt you,” Shane is muttering, back to rocking and whispering into his hair. Ryan remains limp, starring off at the hallway they just left but not really seeing it.

Matt slides back in with a water bottle, setting it down beside Shane as he peels off his jacket. He lays it over Ryan, and Shane helps tuck it into his arms. Matt picks up his camera again, and trains it on them. He zooms in on Ryan’s face, dead, with eyes open, blinking slowly. 

At that moment, Ryan comes back to life. 

He gasps loud, flailing forward and curling onto his knees. Then he coughs - loudly, and turns to look around. He calls for Shane, who touches him easily on his back, calming him down. 

“I’m right here, I’m right here! Are you okay? Jesus Ry, are you okay?”

Matt zooms out. 

Ryan sags seeing Shane. He grabs him, pawing at his face - “Are you okay?”

“What?” Shane sputters, grabbing Ryan’s wrist. “What do you mean _am I okay?!_ You just passed out for like ten minutes!?”

“Where are we? Where’s Matt?”

Matt says, “right here,” with a soft smile at the same time Shane says, “the front hall you lunatic! Did you hit your head?”

Ryan pants. “I saw him.”

Shane makes a face. He puts his hands on Ryan’s face again, turning him. 

“I saw him.” Ryan says again, and starts to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> pls lemme know if i missed any capitalizations- i wrote this on my phone and tried to edit them in but who knows
> 
> also it is CANON (?) that shane can lift ryan WE’VE ALL SEEN THE PICTURE. 
> 
> thank you for reading and for your love, support, kudos and comments.  
> i can be reached @ghostycas on tumblr and would love u chat.  
> xox, J


End file.
